Moving Day
by Kagehime3
Summary: Levy decides it's time to move out of Fairy Hills and into a larger apartment next to her best friend with the help of a certain iron dragon slayer. LEMON! GaLe, NaLu and DroyxLaki hints. BONUS CH. 2 UP! 6 months later! Extra GaLe lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Since I had such great feedback from my first fanfic, I figured I'd post another one I've been saving! Again, read and review!**

**Summary: Levy decides it's time to move out of Fairy Hills and into a larger apartment next to her best friend. With Gajeel's help, the move goes even better than she expected it would. GaLe, hints at NaLu and Droy x Laki.  
><strong>

**Post time-skip, LEMON, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story, they belong to Hiro Mashima, I just write these for fun!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"LU-CHAN!" A short blue haired solid script mage named Levy McGarden yelled out as she ran into Fairy Tail's guild, sprinting towards a certain blonde sitting at the bar.<p>

"What's up Levy?" The celestial spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia, asked the excited woman.

"I got the apartment!"

"Really? We'll be neighbors now! When do you move in?" Lucy asked her friend as the girl took a seat in the barstool next to hers. She was happy that her fellow booklover would be moving out of the girls' dorm and into an apartment in the house next to her own, it was going to save the other mage a lot of money and give her more space for her extensive library.

"This weekend; you're going to help me pack, right?" Levy asked.

"Of course… but we should probably get some extra muscle with all those books you have."

"Hmmm, good point." The bluenette agreed, thinking of who they could ask out of all their guildmates. "Let's see; Erza went on a solo mission that involved Crime Sorciere, so she's out. Cana is out on a mission with her dad, so that's a no. Mira and Lisanna have to work, so no. Hmmmm…"

"Well, I know men aren't allowed in Fairy Hills, but you and I can always pack up all your things; I'll get Virgo to help, and then one of the guys can help us move everything to your apartment. We'll just leave everything outside the dorm for them to pick up." Lucy reasoned, realizing that finding a stronger woman to help them was going to be rather difficult.

"Okay, then who can we get to help?" Levy asked while turning to look around the guild.

"I'd ask Natsu, but I'm sure you don't want to risk that one."

The bluenette just shook her head vigorously at that idea; she didn't want to end up with her collection burnt to ashes by the fire dragon slayer.

"Gray's not much better, only because Natsu will insist on helping, too, and make it a competition," Lucy admitted, imagining what their help would result in as she watched the duo in question destroy a small section of the guild in their daily fight. "What about Jet and Droy! You know they'd help you in a heartbeat!"

"Yeah, they would, but you know how Droy gained all that weight while we were on Tenrou Island?" Levy asked; pausing as the blonde nodded. "Well, I guess he's been working really hard since the tournament to lose all those pounds again because he has a small crush on Laki."

"Really? I never thought that he'd give up on you!"

"He said that he knows I'm out of his reach because of my feelings for someone else," Levy reminded her friend, knowing she wouldn't have to risk saying the man's name aloud for Lucy to know who she was referring to.

"Okay, while that's great, don't you think that helping you move would be prefect for him; it'd be great exercise moving all those books?"

Again Levy just shook her head as she turned back around to lay her head on the bar, Lucy following suit.

"No, he just started training with Jet for this, and he's already pretty beat up from it. On top of that they're both still injured from our last mission." The bluenette explained; pouting as she realized her move was going to be harder than she thought. The two girls just stared ahead at the wall behind the bar and sighed as they tried to think of someone who was responsible enough to help them without creating havoc.

"Oi, Shrimp, what's with all the sighing?" A gruff voice came from next to Levy as the guild's resident iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox, collapsed onto the stool next to her.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed in surprise as she turned to look at him.

"That's it, Levy," Lucy yelled out, preventing the bluenette from saying anything more to the black haired man. "Gajeel can help us out!"

Levy's eyes went wide in shock as she looked at her best friend, and then turned back to her scowling crush.

"What do you need help with?" The large man asked, looking at Levy though she seemed to have lost her voice as the blonde next to her answered instead.

"She's moving into a new apartment this weekend and we could use some extra muscle moving all those books." Lucy explained excitedly, she knew that the iron mage wouldn't be able to say no to helping the girl that, unknowingly, had the typically anti-social man wrapped around her little finger. "Since men aren't allowed in Fairy Hills, we'd pack everything and move it outside, we just need you to then take it to her new place."

Gajeel glanced at the blonde who had explained everything; then back to the still silent mage next to him before shrugging, "sure, don't have anything better to do. That flame-head partner of yours isn't gonna be helping, too, is he, Bunny Girl?"

"No, do you think we'd trust him with all of those books?"

The iron dragon snorted in amusement before nodding in understanding. "You got a point there. So, when do you want me to meet you at the dorms?"

At his question, Lucy nudged her friend to get her attention again so she could answer his question.

"Oh! Ummm, well, how about noon on Saturday, then?" Levy asked nervously, surprised the man was so willing to help her despite how close they had become in recent months.

"Sounds good to me, Shrimp. I'll see ya then." Gajeel agreed as he picked himself up from the stool and ruffled the bluenette's hair; walking off with a wave back to them.

"Thanks, Gajeel!" Levy yelled at the retreating figure, realizing that she should probably say more than she had to him.

"Whatever," he hollered back before turning his head slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye, a grin spreading across his face as he spoke, "just make sure you're prepared to feed me!"

With that, the iron dragon let himself get pulled into Natsu and Gray's ongoing fight, leaving Levy to collapse against the bar in relief while Lucy laughed at her poor, love sick friend.

"Well, that problem was solved quite easily," Lucy teased her friend, "who says a woman needs a knight in shining armor to come to her aid when she can just as easily have an iron dragon do her every bidding."

"Lu-chaaaaan," Levy moaned at her friend, wishing the blonde didn't know about her attraction to the surly mage.

Lucy just giggled more at her friend's plight, before dropping the subject; it wouldn't do any good to have the small mage stuttering and blushing too much around Gajeel. She couldn't wait to see how Saturday turned out; she was sure something worthy of Mira's gossip would come out of the move.

* * *

><p>Saturday came up fast for the bookworm mage, and Levy was excited to finally be moving out of the dorms and into an apartment where she could not only house her ever growing collection of books, but she could also have her male teammates over. She refused to consider the ability of having any other men over, or more specifically an iron dragon slayer, since there was no reason for him to spend time at her place, anyway.<p>

Lucy arrived early that morning at Fairy Hills to help her friend pack all her belongings, summoning her maid spirit, Virgo, to help move boxes and furniture outside for Gajeel to take when he arrived. With it being the middle of summer in Magnolia, the morning heat quickly got to the girls as they packed. Lucy had chosen to wear some knee length denim shorts and a blue tube top that day, her hair pulled back in a pony tail, to help keep her cool. Levy was wearing even less than her normally scantily clad cohort, with a pair of tight black shorts that just barely covered her backside, and a white tank top covering her new purple bikini. The bluenette had her locks tied back with a purple bandana with the mop of hair arranged in a messy bun at the top of her head.

As noon approached the girls were glad to see they had everything packed and loaded onto two luggage carts, ready to be taken to the new place. The two mages had a chance to rest for about fifteen minutes; literally sprawled out on each cart as Virgo stood by waiting for her master to punish her, before Gajeel showed up.

The iron mage chuckled at the sight of the two women covered in sweat atop the mountains of books and furniture. He couldn't blame them for their exhaustion, it was an extremely hot day and he was sure Lucy was feeling it even more having a spirit summoned for so long. He himself had chosen to shed his normal attire that consisted of rather heavy fabric, metal, and feathers, for a more reasonable black wife- beater, tan cargo shorts, and his ever present black boots.

"Oi! You two look like crap," he teased as he walked up to his favorite script mage, and prodded her head to alert her to his presence.

"Shut up, Gajeel," Levy moaned, obviously two tired to blush at his proximity or even feel startled by his sudden appearance.

"Gi Hee," he laughed as he moved to pick up the rope to pull the cart she was on. "You can rest on that while I pull it, just point the way."

"Really?" Levy asked, starry eyed at his surprisingly considerate offer.

"Tsh, I ain't lettin' you walk around town when you look like you'd collapse before even taking a step, it'd just slow us down," he explained.

"Thank you, Gajeel!" She exclaimed, giggling when he only grunted before turning to walk down the hill towards the town.

"Virgo," Lucy moaned at her spirit, "You'll let me ride, too, right?"

"Of course, Princess," the pink haired maid agreed, "Is it time for punishment?"

"Just get going!"

* * *

><p>When the group of mages, and one spirit, reached Levy's new apartment, Lucy was too exhausted from using her magic power for so long on Virgo's summon that it was agreed she'd rest while Gajeel stayed and helped Levy for the afternoon. The blonde mage literally dragged herself into her apartment in the house next to Levy's, glad that they were so close, and didn't even try to get to her bathroom for a shower, instead collapsing on her bed to take a nap.<p>

"Yo, Luce! Geez, why are you all sweaty?" Natsu asked as he stretched out on the bed next to his partner.

"Ugh, I was helping Levy move all morning; if it weren't for Gajeel I'd still be helping," she drowsily explained before her tired eyes shot open and she turned to the unexpected sight of the pink haired dragon slayer. "Natsu! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to play! So, Gajeel's helping Levy out?" Natsu answered before asking about their guildmates, knowing she wouldn't kick him out even if she wasn't exhausted.

"I'm not playing with you, I just wanna sleep," Lucy whined. "And yes, Gajeel helped us get everything to her new place from the dorm. I had Virgo summoned all morning to help pack and move, too, so I was too tired to help finish up. He offered to stay in my place."

"Hmmm, that'll be interesting" Natsu hummed in thought before yawning and making himself comfortable. "Well, since you're so tired let's just take a nap then."

"Uh-huh," the blonde agreed, already nearly asleep, not noticing or caring about the arm he draped over her.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Levy groaned while stretching and rolling her shoulders, "that should just about do it."<p>

She and Gajeel had just finished unloading her large library into her new three bedroom apartment, with two of the bedrooms filled solely with books. Her own bedroom still had three bookshelves full of her favorite novels, but it was a far cry from her over run dorm room, now she could actually see her floor. Granted, it probably won't take her too long to have her larger place overflowing, as well.

Looking at her watch, the script mage was shocked to see it was well past nine at night; they had been unpacking for nearly eight hours. It had only taken her and Lucy four hours to pack everything.

Then again, as she thought about it, Gajeel had begun whining for food an hour into their work, forcing her to stop and feed the man before they could continue. An hour later he decided he was bored and wanted to tease her about a box full of rather racy romance novels he had found, only to be shut up when one of those novels was sent flying into his face. After that he worked somewhat quietly for a few hours, at least until Levy decided to shed her tank top, exposing her tiny bikini top to the man. He then became distracted when he noticed a new, shiny jewel dangling from the small woman's belly button; a piercing she hadn't had the last time he saw her in a bikini a few months before. Of course he felt it necessary to play with the jewelry, either not noticing or not caring about the stuttering, blushing girl it was attached to. Eventually he got bored with the new entertainment and went back to work; leaving Levy too distracted herself to work efficiently.

Now that they were finally done, Levy couldn't help but look forward to getting a good night's rest in her large, comfy bed. Turning towards said piece of furniture, the girl squeaked in surprise when she saw the large, black haired dragon slayer curled up on top of the covers, making himself at home.

"Gajeel! What are you doing?" She asked the man loudly.

"I'm tired and the bed's comfortable," he grunted in response, only bothering to open one red eye to peer at the girl as he spoke.

"I know it's comfortable; it's my bed!" Levy whined. "And I wanted to go to sleep in _my bed_!"

Gajeel only grunted again before sliding over towards the wall, creating a space just big enough for the small woman to lie down next to him.

"There's enough room, just get in, Shrimp."

Levy just groaned before giving in and collapsing next to the dragon slayer, too tired at that point to fight him on the subject.

As the script mage curled her own body up next to Gajeel, he couldn't help but open his eyes and watch her as she lay facing him. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was soft, as she relaxed after the physically demanding day they had. He let his eyes drift down to her belly button and grinned at the sight of the piercing she had. He never imagined her to get something like that done, but he figured he had more of an influence on the small woman than he originally thought. The iron mage loved the jewelry on her, it was a symbol of the spark she had under her innocent, bookworm exterior; and he had to admit that it was damn sexy on her, especially since the little charm dangling down just happened to be a dragon.

Gajeel had never really thought of what type of women he found himself attracted to, at least not until he had met Levy after joining Fairy Tail; he doesn't count his fight with her when he was with Phantom Lord since he didn't really bother speaking to her or viewing her as anything other than fairy trash at the time. But, when he got to know the small solid script mage, he found himself immediately drawn to the woman; she was incredibly intelligent, unimaginably cute, strong at heart, and truly the warmest person he knew. Out of everyone in the guild, she was by far his favorite, and that was including his cat, Pantherlily. After everything they had been through, as enemies and as friends, he couldn't help but fall for the small woman; but because of their rocky past he was reluctant to make any sort of move on her.

Before his thoughts could turn towards his dark past and immense guilt, Gajeel mentally shook himself and went back to observing the bluenette lying beside him. He once again allowed his eyes to drift back up her body, finding them suddenly glued to her bikini top, or more specifically, what it just barely covered. While Levy may not be as well endowed as the majority of the women in Fairy Tail, the iron dragon found that the small mounds she did have were perfect to him; and anyway, he much more preferred what her hips and backside had to offer him than her chest.

As the dark haired man continued to stare at the woman's chest, his thoughts quickly becoming clouded with desire; he was startled by a sudden squeak from the bluenette before small hands attempted to hide away the view he had. With Levy's breasts covered, Gajeel snapped his eyes up to the girl's wide caramel colored ones and couldn't help but snicker at her blushing face.

"What?" He asked amusedly, grinning at her embarrassment as he propped himself up on one arm.

"Gajeel!" Levy squealed before rolling onto her stomach to hide her chest completely from his sight, as well as bury her red face into a pillow.

"You do realize I'm a guy, I can't help it," he bluntly explained before letting his eyes roam over her body again, coming to rest on the backside that was unsuccessfully being covered by her black shorts; the underside of the firm globes just peeking out from the bottom of the clothing.

Levy only groaned before peeking at the dragon slayer; squeaking again in surprise when she saw him blatantly staring at her butt.

"Please stop staring like that," she pled softly, only getting a flick of the eyes to her face before the red orbs once again rested on her backside.

"Told ya, can't help it… you have a nice ass." Gajeel admitted with a grunt, chuckling when she groaned again and kicked up her legs in a pathetic attempt to hide away the part of her anatomy he had just complimented. "If ya don't like it then just go change or somethin' cuz I ain't leaving, and I'm just gonna keep starin' otherwise."

Levy continued to groan into the pillow, but, to Gajeel's surprise, didn't move to change. She even seemed to be debating something with herself, which clearly told him that she didn't necessarily mind his open appreciation of her body.

"Gi Hee," he chuckled to himself before reaching one hand to gently drag up her thigh and trace along the swell of muscle exposed to him. "If ya don't do anything to stop me, I'm just gonna assume you like it."

Her legs had fallen back to the bed as he moved to cup the globe while moving his body closer to hers. As he massaged the muscle, letting it fill his palm, he bent down to plant a trail of kisses up her back, following the gentle curve of her spine. As he made his way to her shoulder and neck, he let his much larger body cover her own, engulfing her in his embrace.

Levy's face was still buried in her pillow; she was in shock over what was happening, but it was slowly being overcome with every surprisingly gentle touch Gajeel used. When she felt his body covering her own as he kissed and nipped her neck, her groans began to turn into soft moans that he only heard because of his heightened senses. Now Levy only failed to move because she honestly had no idea what to do, she had never been in this kind of a situation before, and so she had no clue on how to respond to the man's advances.

Her silence and stillness, though, were all he needed, especially when the silence was punctuated with the occasional moan. It was becoming a challenge for him to get her to react and stop hiding from him, but it was a challenge that was sure to carry big rewards once he overcame it.

"Gi Hee, I gotta say, little Levy, I never woulda thought you'd have it in you," Gajeel began roughly, trailing his hand up her back to the strings holding her top in place. "I never woulda thought that you'd actually let me touch you like this, that you might even like me as much as I like you."

With his confession made, the iron dragon quickly undid the ties and slid the useless fabric out from under her body. Even though she was still turned from his eyes, he grew even more excited knowing that she was now lying topless in bed with him and still not pushing him away.

"Levy, Levy, Levy," he chanted as he moved to wrap his studded arm under her body and take hold of one of the freed mounds, laying his heavy body atop hers more. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

As he asked, he helped her answer by grinding his hard length against her backside, groaning into her neck as the pressure helped relieve a bit of the ache he was feeling. The hand he had been using to prop himself up with, slid under the pillow and hunted for Levy's hand, taking it, and squeezing it as he wrapped himself around her more.

"It's so hard to hold back when the one thing I want most, is the one thing I don't deserve to have," he whispered to her pulling a few more moans from the girl as his body consumed her own.

As Gajeel continued to suckle her neck and play with her breasts, Levy just barely managed to soak in everything he had admitted to her. She couldn't believe that he had actually been carrying the same feelings as she did, but restrained himself because of his past. She had forgiven him long ago, she had moved on to accepting him as a friend, and eventually as the man she fell in love with.

When the large mage nipped at a sensitive spot and ground against her once more, Levy was snapped from her musings as she automatically released a louder moan.

"Gajeel…" she sighed, her body beginning to respond to the man's ministrations as her hips pushed against his own.

The iron dragon let a low groan of his own slip out, sounding almost like a growl to the panting girl beneath him, before quickly flipping the bluenette onto her back and crashing his lips onto hers. The moment his name came from her mouth, sounding so needy, so loving, and so desperate, he had to have her. As he kissed her with all the passion he had, letting his tongue wrestle with her own, he pushed himself to settle between her legs and ground against her clothed core, groaning as she pushed back and wrapped her legs around his hips to hold him there.

"Levy," he moaned as he trailed kisses to her ear and neck, his hands roaming over her body to try and feel every gentle dip and curve. "If you don't try to stop me, then I won't until I make you mine in every way imaginable."

He was giving her a way out before he passed the line of no return, he knew she had never been with a man like this, and didn't want her to feel like he was only using her. While with Phantom Lord, Gajeel had his fair share of women, but none of them meant anything to him; they were all used, abused, and then tossed aside like the trash they were. Levy was different to him, she was a ray of light in his otherwise dark existence, and he'd never give that up, he'd kill anyone who tried to take her from him.

Her answer was simple as she forced his face back to her own and kissed him as if it would be the last thing she would do in life. Gajeel could only grin like a maniac as he kissed her back before pulling away just enough to pull off his own shirt and crush her body against his again. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her hard nipples pressed against his bare chest, and moved to pinch the little buds between his fingers. When Levy responded to his actions with a high, keening cry of delight, he quickly moved his head down to capture a nipple in his mouth, nipping on it lightly while still pinching and flicking the other peak.

The bluenette's hands immediately tangled in his hair as he switched to suckle the other nub, gasping his name as her body reacted on its own and rubbed her core against his aching length. Levy was in heaven at that point, she had never imagined that she could ever feel so good, especially at the hands of the iron dragon slayer. The euphoric feelings only escalated as the large man atop her trailed a hand down to quickly remove her shorts and the bottoms of her bikini, leaving her bare to him as he picked himself up enough to leer appreciatively at her exposed body.

"So fucking beautiful, Levy," he groaned before moving a finger to trace around her wet nether lips, pulling more moans from her sweet mouth. "You're more beautiful and amazing then I deserve, Shrimp."

Despite the annoying nickname, Levy could hear the love and awe in his voice as he spoke to her as if cast in a spell. In that moment she knew she was his, and he was hers, and so she launched herself at the stunned man, sitting herself on his lap as she once again kissed him with vigor. The large mage for his part just held her tight to his body, while taking advantage of the new position and running his hands down to squeeze her back side, forcing her to push against his erection once again.

To Gajeel's further surprise, Levy ran her hands down his chest until they came to rest on his shorts, and gently rubbed the straining muscle hidden beneath. As she massaged him, the iron dragon moved to nuzzle and nip at the woman's neck, groaning as her shy hands began to become bolder in their exploration. He hissed when Levy's hands finally moved to release his length and grab hold of the bare shaft. It was almost his undoing, but he knew he couldn't just take her without some preparation first, plus he knew she was going to be nervous if he rushed her; so he let her small hands play with his hard member for a short time.

He knew the girl was smart, a quick learner, and apparently that was true in the bedroom, as she quickly figured out how much pressure he liked, as well as speed, and alternating between rubbing up and down the shaft, and playing with the sensitive tip. All Levy had to go on was his low moans against her neck and the occasional curse word that slipped through his lips. He was getting close to his own end and hadn't done anything more to the woman, he knew he couldn't allow that, and immediately stopped her ministrations on him.

As he laid her back on the bed, kissing her deeply to reassure her of his appreciation of her actions; he moved to remove his last remnants of clothing and settle back between her legs. Gajeel let his hand wander back down to Levy's soaking lips, and quickly found her little bundle of nerves hidden amongst the folds, flicking it and circling it until she was quivering under him. He grinned down at the woman whose eyes were clouded with lust before bending down to take a rosy nipple into his mouth, while at the same time pushing a finger into her opening. The iron mage worked to slowly stretch the virgin sheath, adding a second finger and then a third while working the small woman to her first orgasm of the night, reveling as her body was overcome with spasms and shook beneath him, moaning his name to the heavens.

Gajeel pressed his forehead against hers, grinning at her as he lined himself up to enter her core.

"No going back now, Shrimp," he warned her as he slowly pressed the swollen head of his member into her. "I told you I'd make you mine."

With that last possessive declaration he surged into her, sheathing himself completely as he broke her barrier. He swallowed her scream of pain with a deep kiss as he held himself still within her, knowing he should have been gentler with her if not for his enthusiasm getting the better of him.

When her sobs of pain died down, Gajeel tentatively pulled himself out, cursing slightly as her tight walls gripped him like a vice, before pushing back in slower than he had initially. While she still winced as she got used to him being inside her, she didn't cry out in pain, letting him know that it was improving for her.

"Sorry I hurt ya, Levy," he whispered sincerely while burying his face in her neck, still gently thrusting into her, "I got a little carried away."

"It's okay," Levy reassured him in a quiet voice, "you're not exactly the type to be gentle or hold back, but I can tell you're trying."

Gajeel grunted in response, before picking himself up enough to move a hand between their bodies and play with her clit in hopes it would help remove any lingering pain she felt. The extra sensation certainly did help, as the woman began to moan and buck her hips to meet his thrusts. Eventually the large mage was able to increase his speed and snapped his hips hard against hers, holding her body as close as he could without crushing it as he lost himself to her moans and quivering walls. He was getting close to completion when Levy fell over the edge into another orgasm, this time screaming out while digging her nails into his bare back. The pressure surrounding his shaft and the slight pain of her nails did him in as he came inside her with a low moan of her name, biting her neck as he rode out the wave of his own orgasm.

The large man nearly collapse on Levy in exhaustion, but managed to fall to the side before he could crush her. He wasted no time in pulling the woman's pliant, spent body against his own and nuzzling into her hair, both truly sated and happy after the night's outcome. Levy was quickly succumbing to sleep as the dragon slayer holding her managed to snag some of the blankets and cover their naked bodies.

"Gajeel?" The blue haired mage mumbled as her bed partner ran a hand through her locks.

"What is it, Shorty?" He asked, chuckling when she still puffed her cheeks in irritation, despite her obvious exhaustion.

"Just wanted you to know…" she began, pausing to yawn and burrow closer to his bare chest, "that I love you… even if you are a baka and always call me names."

"Gi Hee, good to know, Shrimp," Gajeel chuckled at her before leaning closer to whisper in her ear. "Love you, too… Levy."

With that the couple quickly fell asleep; smiles on their faces as they dreamt of what was to come of their unexpected romance that night.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the apartment next door:<p>

Lucy and Natsu found themselves lying wide awake at nearly eleven at night, staring blankly at the ceiling above them.

"Natsu?" The blonde quietly asked her teammate.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know if it was such a good idea showing Levy that apartment, now."

"Hm..."

The two descended into silence as they got lost in their thoughts; Lucy was happy her friend finally got the man she had strangely fallen in love with, if not a little scarred after listening to their activities for the past hour. Natsu, well, no one was ever very sure what he thought about; that is until he rolled over to face his best friend with a mischievous grin.

"I think we're just gonna have to outdo them," the fire dragon slayer said while moving onto the stunned woman next to him.

"EH? Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

_~fin….. or is it?~_


	2. 6 months later

**Almost forgot my intro! Extra bonus chapter for those who asked for more, plus I needed to get this out before focusing more on A Little Push.**

**Extra GaLe lemon, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail, belongs to Hiro Mashima... you know the drill there.**

* * *

><p>It was on a cold and snowy winter afternoon that Gajeel found himself trudging through the large drifts of snow to his girlfriend's apartment. He had only just returned from a two week mission with his partner, Pantherlily, who had headed home ahead of him, and was looking forward to spending time with his favorite person. The iron dragon was especially eager to see Levy since he had found the perfect pendant to give her to celebrate their six month anniversary, despite the fact that they were both generally against celebrating such a trivial thing. When he saw the necklace, though, he had to get it for her, no matter how sappy he may look, and felt their anniversary made for a good excuse.<p>

As Gajeel finally reached the house with the bookworm's apartment, he let out a huff into the frigid air before leaping up to her bedroom window. As he moved to open the window and slip in, he couldn't help but hear someone jumping behind him, and turned to see the salamander, Natsu, sneaking into his own girlfriend's apartment next door. The dark haired man nodded at his rival, before both dragons went back to their task of breaking and entering.

Landing softly on the floor next to Levy's bed, Gajeel discriminately scented the air to find nothing out of place and that his cute, little Shrimp was sitting in her living room. The iron dragon silently snuck into the other room, spying the small bluenette curled up on the couch with a book in hand, clad only in an oversized, long sleeve, black button down shirt; one he knew belonged to him, and some fuzzy pink socks to keep her feet warm. With a devilish grin the man continued to make his way to the girl, being as quiet as he could, even though he knew that as long as that book was in front of her, the apocalypse could be raining down on her and she wouldn't even stop to acknowledge it.

Once he reached the couch, the large man slid himself behind the girl; picking her up just enough so that she could rest between his legs, still completely oblivious to everything around her. As soon as he was comfortable, his arms wrapped around her smaller frame and nose buried against her neck, he took the time to peek at what book had the woman so absorbed that she didn't even notice being moved.

"Gi hee," he chuckled as he read the title of a certain romance novel he had the fortune of coming face to cover with, literally, when he had helped Levy move into her apartment. The memories of that night continued to linger in his mind; it was certainly the best day of his life since Metallicana had left him all those years ago.

While Levy continued to read, Gajeel decided to entertain himself while simultaneously trying to distract his girlfriend. With his devilish grin still on his face, he subtly began to unbutton the long shirt, exposing her black lace bra and panties to him; the set that also just happened to be his favorite since they were speckled with small silver studs just like he was. As soon as her body was exposed to him, the dragon slayer let his hand trail down to the piercing that still rested in her navel, and began to play with the little black dragon hanging down.

Despite all that he had done, Levy still seemed somewhat lost to his presence, though she had leaned her small frame against his larger one as he worked on her clothing, resting her head on his shoulder while humming in contentment. The position she was in, though, gave Gajeel a fantastic view of the woman's slender abdomen and small bust while also giving him easy access to her neck. So, without a second thought, the dragon brushed back some of her blue locks and began gently nipping and sucking on his lover's neck, focusing on a spot just below her ear that always managed to get her attention.

"Gajeel…" Levy quietly hummed while sinking back further in his embrace, finally discarding her book in favor of the man behind her. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago, Shrimp," he answered, just barely removing his lips from her neck to do so, "Miss me?"

"Mmm-hmmm," the girl hummed; moving to twine her fingers with his, and turn her head so he could finally catch her mouth, giving her a searing kiss to show her how much he missed her.

"You really should be more aware of your surroundings, you know." Gajeel teased her after pulling away to breathe. "What if I was some pervert breaking in to take advantage of you?"

"I knew it was you," Levy defended before giggling at him, "and I do believe you did just break in to take advantage of me yourself."

"Gi hee, you calling me a pervert, then?"

"That depends, how did my shirt get undone?"

Gajeel could only chuckle at her again before leaning back down to kiss her again, he wanted nothing more than to taste her, touch her, and feel her around him after the two long weeks he had been away. Luckily for him, Levy seemed to be just as eager, as she twisted around to straddle his lap and grind her hips against his.

The iron mage let out a groan as his hands automatically went to her firm backside, holding her there as he continued to press their bodies together while trailing his kisses back down her neck to her collar bone, nipping the ridge before continuing down to her breasts. Keeping her shirt on, Gajeel pulled the black bra down to expose her creamy mounds to him, and quickly drew a pink nipple into his mouth while pinching its twin. His actions succeeded in drawing quiet mewls from the woman, until his free hand reached the apex of her thighs and began rubbing soft circles on her clit over her underwear, then the mewls turned into loud moans as Levy wrapped her arms around his head and rubbed her aching womanhood against him harder.

"Gajeel, I need you… now," Levy suddenly said, not caring if she sounded desperate and needy, she had missed him too much while he was gone and craved his touch.

Gajeel didn't need to be told twice, and the next thing the bluenette knew, she was on her knees on the floor, bent over the coffee with the large iron dragon entering her from behind. Somehow in the span of three seconds the dark haired mage had removed her panties, moved her to her new position, and undid his pants enough to free his member. Levy didn't have time to be amazed by his speed, though, before her boyfriend began quickly thrusting into her, hitting a spot just right that she was already seeing stars.

As he pounded away at the small woman, Gajeel leaned over her body, crushing her against his chest, while he fondle her breasts with one hand and locked the other hand with one of hers. He knew it was going to be quick, but he was only getting started with her at that point; they had all night to catch up on the last two weeks and he intended to use that time to the fullest.

Levy was close, and as her walls began to ripple around him, Gajeel moved to bury his face against her neck, kissing and suckling on the skin while groaning with ecstasy as her orgasm pushed him over the edge. As soon as he came within her, they both collapsed on the table, which luckily he made for her after they accidentally broke her old coffee table the first time they tried that position.

Once Gajeel had caught his breath, he slowly removed himself from the woman's prone body to dig in his pocket, snatching the cool chain as soon as he felt it. While Levy was still recovering, he gently slipped the necklace around her neck, snapping it in place as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her shoulder. As soon as he was done giving her his gift, he picked himself up to sit back on the couch, watching Levy as she finally came back down from her high to notice the extra weight around her neck.

Looking down, the bluenette caught sight of the pendant dangling down between her breasts on a thin iron chain. The small dragon seemed to be made of solid pewter, it was heavy and a dark charcoal color, with the exception of two tiny red jewels placed for the eyes. The small script mage was amazed by the detail and intricacy the tiny figure had, as she examined the gift.

"Like it?" Gajeel quietly asked, still watching the girl as she sat on the floor, her shocked expression already giving away her answer.

"I love it," Levy answered breathlessly, turning her face up to smile widely at the man before launching herself from the floor to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek in appreciation. "What's the occasion, though?"

The larger mage just shrugged while shifting her to sit more comfortably on his lap. "Anniversary," he eventually grunted while looking away from her once again shocked expression, feeling somewhat embarrassed about the fact that he actually remembered it.

As soon as Levy recovered from her surprise again; and quickly calculated in her mind that he was right, it was around their six month anniversary, she found herself giggling at his scowl signaling his shyness to her. She only continued to laugh at him even after he turned to glare at her, finally stopping to lean her forehead against his and smile down at him, turning his glare into a grin as she quickly kissed him again. When she pulled away, receiving a growl for the chasteness of the kiss, she couldn't help but laugh again as he pouted.

"Thank you, Gajeel," Levy told him before pouting back at him, "but I didn't get you anything."

"That's fine, didn't plan on getting you anything either until I saw that," he reassured, pulling her in closer to rest her head on his chest. "But I plan on getting all the thanks I deserve for the rest of the night as my gift anyway, Gi hee."

Levy giggled back at him before pushing herself up to give him yet another kiss, squeaking in surprise as he grabbed onto one of her still freed breasts and swiftly impaled her again from below. Apparently he was ready to receive his gift right then and there, but Levy wasn't one to complain as she was quickly worked to another explosive finish.

Nearly five hours later, both mages were exhausted and thoroughly sated, wrapped up in a blanket on the couch as they finally let themselves rest, quietly enjoying each others' presence after being apart for so long. Levy was laid over Gajeel's bare chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as the iron dragon ran his hand through her blue hair, neither needed to speak as they let the peaceful winter night settle around them. As the script mage's breathing slowly began to even out as sleep finally took her, Gajeel leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of her head; happy to finally be home where he knew he belonged with the woman he loved more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>GAH! I seriously wrote this really fast, and then posted it before remembering to check for typos... so sorry for anyone that read it before I reposted! I had this swimming around my head all weekend so I had to get it out so I can try to get back to my other story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the extra lemon. I may still include a NaLu in here sometime in the future since I know a lot of you want one, so look out for anymore updates, though I may do there's as a separate story.<strong>


End file.
